Bennett's My Love
by TeagieDog
Summary: Fourth story in the 'Is My' series. If you haven't read the first three, do so. Joy Zabini goes to her second year of Hogwarts, trying to cope with losing Bennett. James Potter tries to live with his secret love of Joy by masking it with hate.
1. Joy

_Joy smiled up at the brown eyed boy. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Bennett." She said. "I love you, too, Joy." He said back. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed._

Joy sat up quickly. She curled up on her bed. This was the fifth time this summer she had dreamed about Bennett. A tear slipped out of her eye. She had been a fool to break off their relationship. She was trying to save it because her mother would have killed her, but after she had actually okayed it, he had already gotten a new girlfriend. "I love you, Bennett." Her whisper was met by silence. She stared out the window of her room. It was dark and dreary, with dark rain clouds that looked like they would burst any moment. That was how Joy felt. Suddenly, with a loud crash, the clouds opened, rain pouring, rapidly, out of them. After a second of watching, Joy did the same. She let the tears fall. She cried into her pillow, trying to stifle the sound. She didn't want her mother coming in to check on her again.

She felt something soft rub against her cheek. She turned into the face of her black cat, Jinx. She had grown since last summer. Joy pulled the cat into her arms and stroked her soft fur. The cat meowed and licked the distressed girl's cheek. Between the occasional soft mew and the gentle roughness of the Jinx's tongue, Joy drifted back to sleep.

Joy was startled awake by her cousin, Scorpius. "Scorp, what are you doing here?" She asked, shoving him away. His head bumped against the wall. He sat back up rubbing his head. "We're here for your birthday." He said. Joy frowned; she had forgotten it was almost her birthday. It was almost July 31st, and the start of the coming school year. She sighed. "What's wrong?" Scorpius asked. "Nothing. I'll be down in a second" she said. She watched the 10 year old walk out. Joy sat on the edge of her bed thinking about the previous night's dream. She fell back on her bed and looked at the ceiling of the canopy. It was thick, soft, purple velvet.

She managed to force herself up, and dressed. She walked slowly down the steps. Her Aunt, Astoria, and Uncle, Draco, were standing in the living room. "Hey, shrimp." Draco called, using the nickname he had come up with. Joy hated it. She ignored him and went to sit down. "What's wrong squirt?" He asked. "Nothing." She grumbled. "It doesn't look like nothing. Draco said, sitting down next to her. "I _said_ I'm _fine_!" She yelled. She stormed back up to her bedroom. She buried her head in her pillow, crying her eyes out.

She ignored the voices calling her name. She kept her head buried deep in her pillow, trying urgently to get away. To anywhere but where she was. She wanted to go to the past when she and Bennett were a secret, giggling at any remarks about how she liked must like him. She hated herself for being so quick to break it off.

After what seemed like several hours, Joy forced herself off of the bed and trudged, grumpily, down the stairs. She was met by her mother. "Joy Felicity Zabini, what was that?" She yelled. "How dare you yell at your Uncle Draco like that? He was just wondering what was wrong." She said. "Well, I didn't want to talk about it. Can't I just suffer in peace?" Joy snapped. Her mother arrowed her eyes. "Go back to your room." She said as calmly as she could. "Fine!" Joy yelled, storming back up the stairs.

* * *

First chapter, yay. But to all my beloved readers, for the next week there probably won't be any updates. I'm leaving for vacation Suday, and even if I get time to write, I probably won't get time to upload, just letting you know. This story is going to have some more spotlight with James though.


	2. James

_James stared up at the cloudless, blue sky. He lay on the soft grass of the meadow. Suddenly the face of his secret love, Joy, appeared above his. "Come on, sweetie." She said. She held out her hand and he grasped it but instead of using it to pull himself up, he pulled her down on top of him. She sat on his stomach, giggling. He pulled her into an embrace, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She looked at him and smiled. "I love you, too." She leaned down and kissed his cheek._

"James!" He heard his younger brother, Albus, say loudly in his ear. "James!" He screeched again. He shoved him away. "I'm up, okay?" He said. "Were you having a bad dream or something? You were flailing around like crazy." Albus said. "What? Oh, no. It was a good dream." James said, shaking it off.

James walked into his living room. He plopped down on the couch. His sister, Lily, came and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Lils." He said. She snuggled into his arms. They were very close. "Hi, James." She said. "Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron will be here soon." She said. "Hugo and Rose, too?" Lily nodded. He stretched.

James looked up when he heard the voice of his younger cousin, Rose. "Hugo, I told you, he can't show you any spells, he isn't old enough." Her voice rang out clear. "Are you talking about me?" He asked from behind her. She jumped. "Don't scare me like that, James." She said. James apologized quickly. "Sorry Rose. No need to get angry." He said. Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes we were talking about you. Hugo wanted you to show him some spells, and I was explaining to him that you were underage, and couldn't." She said.

James rolled his eyes. "I could… but I'd get in trouble." He said. Hugo looked at the floor. "I didn't know." The eight year old red head said. James ruffled his hair. "It's fine, Hugo." He said. The small group of cousins walked out into the garden. They grabbed brooms out of the shed and quickly mounted. "Ready?" James asked. Everyone nodded. "And we're off!" He yelled.


	3. Long Hair No Longer

"Joy!" She heard her mother call. "Come down, it's your birthday." She said. Joy rolled to face away from her door. She didn't care. She wanted to be alone. She heard the door open. Someone nudged her gently. "Go away." She said, not caring who it was. "Joy…" Scorpius said gently. "I said _Go Away_." She said again. She listened for his leaving footfalls and the closing door, but it didn't come. She felt the side of her bed sink a little. He had sat down beside her. Joy pulled the blankets tighter around her. "I don't want to go anywhere…" She said. Scorpius didn't say anything. He just sighed. She felt him stand up again and heard him leave. As the door closed she burst into tears.

Bennett stretched as he woke up. He looked at his calendar. He groaned. July 31st. Joys birthday. And to think a few months ago he had been so excited for it to come. He pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a Ravenclaw blue sweater. He put a hand to his aching forehead. He remembered something else. Amelia was coming to visit today. Today was not a good day. He looked at his clock. 9:45. "Crap!" She was coming in 15 minutes. He quickly pulled on his shoes and ran a comb through his short hair. He ran his fingers through it. Amelia had made him cut it three weeks into their relationship. He sighed. She had said, 'But, Benny, I want to date a cute _and_ clean cut gentleman,' using that annoying nickname of hers. He had reluctantly given in and watched as several inches of his hair fell away. He remembered that Joy had liked his hair long. He shook his head. _No_ , he told himself, _don't think about her_. He walked into his living room where Amelia stood waiting. "There you are." She said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.


	4. Birthday Dishes

Joy heard her door fly open and hit the wall. "Joy Felicity Zabini! What has gotten into you? Moping in bed on your birthday?" Her mother's voice floated to her ears. She pulled the sheets over her head, trying to block out the noise. They were yanked from her hands. "Get up." Her mother told her. Joy didn't move. "Joy, I'm done being nice with you. Get. Up." She said more forcefully. Reluctantly, Joy got out of her bed. Her mother watched as she dressed and tried to arrange her mass of tangled curls. She trudged down the stairs behind her mother. "She's ready." She said exasperated. Joy looked at the floor. She felt as Scorpius took her hand and pulled her out of the house behind the adults.

The group took Joy to her favorite wizard restaurant, but she wasn't hungry. Their food arrived and she excused herself to use the restroom. She got up and made her way to the back. She ran into a tall boy wearing a blue sweater. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place why. Then she saw his eyes. Kind, chocolate brown. "Bennett…" She whispered to herself. He held his hand out to help her up. She took it and pulled herself to her feet. He recognized her too. "Joy?" He asked. She nodded. "Hi, Bennett… You got a haircut." She pointed out. His hand was quick to go to his crop-cut hair. "Yeah. Amelia made me do it." He said. "Oh, is she here?" Joy asked, looking around her. She spotted the girl sitting at a table not far away. Bennett nodded. Joy sighed. "Well… ice to see you again." She said, walking past him into the bathroom.

Amelia twirled a finger around a strand of platinum blonde hair. The shade every popular girl had. She watched as Bennett ran into a girl with tangled black hair. She recognized her as she stood back up. It was that annoying Joy Zabini. She glared as she began talking to Bennett. Her head turned and found her. Amelia tried to send a death glare her way as she stared at her. Then she pushed past Bennett into the bathroom behind him.


	5. Seeing Love With One Who Doesn't

Amelia twirled a finger around a strand of platinum blonde hair. The shade every popular girl had. She watched as Bennett ran into a girl with tangled black hair. She recognized her as she stood back up. It was that annoying Joy Zabini. She glared as she began talking to Bennett. Her head turned and found her. Amelia tried to send a death glare her way as she stared at her. Then she pushed past Bennett into the bathroom behind him.

James sat down at the table with the rest of his family. They had come for his father's birthday lunch. He sighed. He would much rather be at home. Anywhere, for that matter. He looked down at the table. When he brought his head backup, he saw a sight that brought a smile to his face. It was Joy. He immediately recognized her beautiful shining black curls. He frowned when she ran into a tall boy with brown hair. He seemed familiar to James somehow… He wasn't anyone he knew personally, but then why was he so familiar? He took the boy in. He had a chasers build. Then he recognized him, it was the chaser for Ravenclaw, Bennett Arnold! The one Joy had been with! He watched as Joy pushed gently passed him into the bathroom behind.

Poor Joy. Having to see his ugly face here. Probably with that skank of a rebound girlfriend of his, too. He looked around until he found the table with her. Amelia Harrison. She was pulling on Bennett's arm with a perfectly manicures hand so that he sat down. He pulled his arm out of her grasp gently, but firmly. James saw Amelia say something that made Bennett do something that looked like apologizing and he quickly grabbed her hand in his and kissed it. He smiled weakly. James looked away, disgusted.

* * *

What a coincidence that they are all at the exact same place, huh?


	6. To The Train

When she got back to her room, Joy fell face first onto her bed. Her birthday had been a disaster, just as she knew it would. She fought back the urge to let her tears flow out of her eyes. She wasn't going to give her mother a reason to come up. She just wanted to be alone, and crying would do the exact opposite of that. She could cry all she wanted when she was on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow. Bea would let her. _Maybe_, she thought, _she'll read to me_. It always calmed her down to hear her friends soft, sweet voice forming words of worlds the muggles came up with.

Sometimes, if she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was actually there, escape the real world and have adventures with pirates, or chase a white rabbit with a little blonde girl. She curled up in her bed, under the covers, and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to her mother shaking. "Wake up, Joy. We have to get to the station. _What station?_ She thought. The last thing she remembered was following the blonde girl, Alice? She had just followed her into a dark forest when a striped cat appeared.

Then her mind cleared. The station was King's Cross Station. She was headed to her second year at Hogwarts. Quickly, she got out of bed and readied herself for the trip. She looked herself over in the mirror, and ran a brush through her mass of curls. She grabbed her trunk and pulled it behind her, it _clunk clunk_ing down the stairs. She followed her mother out the door and headed towards the station.

James groaned. He didn't _want _to go back to Hogwarts. He wanted to stay home. His spirits lifted some, though, when he spotted Joy, in a light pink blouse and a white skirt. A red bow sat among her crown of curls. He looked away when her head swiveled in his direction so he wouldn't get caught staring. She walked away and boarded the train, waving to her mother. Slowly he made his way towards the vessel and climbed aboard. The door closed behind him and the train lurched forward. He stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. He made his way to the compartment where his best friend, Lance Avery, sat with his group of cousins. "Hi, James." They all said in unison. He waved as he sat in the spot Lance had cleared for him. "James, is somezing wrong?" His 16 year old cousin, Victoire, asked in the French accent she had inherited from her mother. "No. Why do you ask?" James answered a little too quickly. "Well, you seem like you are 'aving trouble focusing. You were like zis at ze last family get-together, too." She said. "Victoire, leave James alone. If he is unfocused, zen he is unfocused. Does it really matter?" Her younger sister, Dominique, countered.

"Will you two just shut it?" Their brother, Louis, the only one who did not get the accent, interrupted them. The two girls looked at him. "Silly Louis. You do not understand." Victoire said, pinching the 12 year olds cheek. "We are just trying to make sure the other is aware that it does not matter if James is unfocused." Victoire turned. "Actually, it does matter. If somezing is wrong, we should know." James leaned back in his seat, placing a hand to his temple. He could tell this was going to be a _very_ long train ride.


	7. A Slip Up

Bennett looked at the floor as Amelia drug him into a compartment. He was quiet as she began talking about some hair product. He wasn't really sure; it was hard for him to follow anything she said, considering her mouth _never_ shut. He looked out the compartment door to the corridor. Joy was passing by with Melody. He felt a twinge of sadness as he noticed the pout on her face. They passes, not noticing him. He was about to turn away when he saw James pass by; he was obviously following Joy. _What is that creep doing?_ He wondered. He stood up and slipped, soundlessly, out behind him.

James walked carefully behind Joy and Melody. He had managed to slip out of the compartment of arguing red heads and was trying to follow Joy to her own. He started to feel himself smile when he hit the floor.

Bennett tackled James to the ground. He placed his hand on the back of his head, keeping his face firmly against the floor. "Let me go." His cry was slightly muffled. "Not until you explain yourself." Bennett demanded. "I have nothing _to_ explain!" James stated. Bennett's eyes narrowed. "Then why were you following my girl?"


	8. A Perfect 'O'

Joy's mouth hung open in a perfect 'o'. Bennett, her Bennett, had said my girl! As if they were still together. As if she had never said 'no'. As if she hadn't sunken into a depression that had lasted months.

Bennett seemed shocked, too. His grip had loosened enough to let James escape and run off down the corridor. He still sat, staring at the spot he had been. "Bennett?" Joy was suddenly aware that she had spoken. He looked up at her with confused eyes.

Bennett looked up when Joy said his name. An almost unnoticeable smile graced her face. He could see inside her sad exterior and see the old her. The one which her name fit perfectly. He stood to his feet slowly and walked towards her. She looked up at him with her beautiful grey eyes.

He couldn't help himself. He took her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her lips.

Amelia stepped out of the compartment, about five minutes after Bennett had left. "Benny?" She called, using the adorable pet name she had for him. "Ben-" She was stopped mid-name when her head turned her head down the corridor. Bennett, _her_ Bennett, was kissing that frizzy haired, short, goody two-shoes Joy Zabini!

"Bennett!" She exclaimed, dropping the nickname. Startled, Bennett and Joy's lips separated, and Bennett's head spun to face Amelia. "What are you doing?" She asked, infuriated. Bennett thought a moment and stepped closer to her. "I'm leaving you."


	9. Smiled in Months

Joy smiled as she walked by herself back to her compartment where Bea and Melody were waiting for her. Melody looked up as she walked in and noticed her smiling face. "Joy, you're smiling." She said. Joy nodded. "You haven't smiled in months." Bea stated. "What happened?" Melody asked. "I'll tell you later. So what classes do you plan on taking?" Joy changed the subject. "Well, I was thinking about taking divination." Bea said. "I probably don't have the 'gift' since it's rare and usually runs in wizard families, but it still sounds fun."


	10. Carriages And A New Friend

Joy followed her friends to climb aboard carriages that moved by themselves. "So, why are you so happy?" Melody brought the topic up again. Joy continued to smile brightly. "You'll see…" She said mysteriously. Another second year climbed in beside them.

It was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes so dark they almost looked black. "Hi." Joy said sweetly. The boy made a small gesture with his hand, almost like a wave. "Are you okay?" Melody asked him. He shook his head. "What's your name?" Bea asked. He scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"So your name's Shaun," Joy said, reading the paper, "Don't talk much do you?" "No." Shaun answered. "Why not?" Shaun was silent a moment. "Too many a word hath begun with that letter…" The girls were confused. "What letter?" "The curvy one." Shaun said. "C?" Joy asked. Shaun shook his head. "S!" Bea exclaimed. "Ye-correct." Shaun said. "Why do you avoid 's'?" Melody questioned. "Whenever a word with that letter ith on my tongue, people make fun of me. My name ith Thaun Thtayne. I am a thecond year Thlyerin, and I have a lithp. Now get it over with, laugh at me." He said sadly. "Why would we laugh? It would be rude." Bea said. Shaun looked up. "Motht people take the opportunity ath thoon ath an eth word cometh out of my mouth." He explained. Bea's blue-white eyes were gentle and kind. "I understand. Most people make fu of me being blind." She said. "I'm thorry." Shaun said. "It isn't your fault. People just don't understand." She smiled. "Wow. Thith ith the nithetht anyone hath ever been to me." Shaun's mouth turned up in a smile. "Want to be friends?" Joy asked. Shaun nodded. "I'd love to." He said.

"Well, glad to have you. I'm Joy Zabini. I'm a second year Ravenclaw, as is Melody Lovegood." She pointed at Melody. "And this," She slung her arm around Bea's shoulders, "is my very best friend, Beatrice Adams, and she is a second year Hufflepuff." "Pleathure to meet you. It'th weird. I've never felt tho comfortable around anyone ath to thpeak tho much, ethpethially thince my thententheth cothitht of tho many eth wordth." Shaun laughed.

The carriage stopped, suddenly. They were at the gates to the school. Hopping down, Joy waved to the others. "See you later!" She yelled, disappearing the crowd.

* * *

The lisp was so much fun to write in! :D


	11. Dormitory Woes

Bruce sat among his fellow team mates, proudly. Since Jude had graduated he had been made team captain. He looked at the faces around him; a few were missing. Joy and Bennett. Joy was probably with the Lovegood girl, whatever her name was, but Ben should be here. He was in his own thoughts when a collective gasp sounded through the Great Hall. Bruce looked up. In the entranceway stood both Ben and Joy. Bennett smiled as his arm draped over Joy's shoulder. The two walked over and sat down. "Well, well," Bruce smiled, "the lovebirds are back together." Joy blushed. "Yup." Bennett said. "And we couldn't be happier." "Well, let's hope this doesn't soften up our best player." Bruce joked. "Don't worry; I can still hit a bludger." Joy laughed.

Beatrice made her way, slowly, to the Hufflepuff dorms. She followed the voices of her fellow second years to their room, where she found the bed she had picked out last year, the one with the little heart carved into the headboard by some other girl, long ago. "So, Beatrice," A girl said, "how was your summer?" Beatrice didn't turn to answer. "Oh, same old things… I mostly read…" She said. Another girl laughed good naturedly. "You'd think you ought to be in Ravenclaw, since you read so much." She said. Beatrice smiled. "Oh, I'm not clever enough to be a Ravenclaw…" She said.

Shaun trudged behind the rest of the Slytherin boys. They made their way down to the dungeons of the school. He followed silently as they walked to the dorms. They came to the stone wall that the entrance to the common room was behind. Someone shoved Shaun from behind. "Go on, Thaun," One of the boys laughed, "You say the password." Shaun walked to the front of the group and cleared his throat. As well as he could, he spoke the password. "Thalizar Thlytherin." He said. The wall stayed a wall. It never listened to him. Because of his voice. Because of his lisp. "Try again Shaun." Someone poked him in the back with a wand. "Thalizar Thlytherin." No entrance showed itself. He felt the wand prod his back again. He turned, infuriated to the group of boys behind him. "IF YOU WANT TO GET IN THAY IT YOURTHELF!" He screamed. He shoved through the crowd and ran off down the corridor. He stopped after he had made it far enough so they wouldn't hear him cry. He slid his back down the wall and rested his head on his knees, soaking his slacks.

* * *

Poor Shaun...


	12. A New Rival

Joy heard the faint noise of someone crying from the dungeons. She quickly headed down the stairs into the dark. She stopped when the crying was at her feet. There Shaun sat, crying his eyes out. She knelt down beside him. "Shaun?" She said gently. "Go away…" He said, not looking up. "Shaun, its Joy. From the train." She identified herself. Finally he brought his blonde head up. His eyes her red and puffy and he had tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "It's the other Thlytherins." He said. "They're alwayth making fun of my lithp." He said. "What did they do?" Joy wrapped her arm around him. "They were making me thay the pathword for the common room, but it didn't work, because the door doesn't lithen to my lithp." His eyes watered up again. "And now I can't get back in becauthe they already did." Joy stood up, pulling Shaun with her. "Where is it?" She asked. "Where ith what?" "The entrance to your common room." Joy said.

Joy followed Shaun to the stone wall he had left screaming at earlier that evening. "What's the password?" Shaun told her. She nodded. "Salizar Slytherin." She spoke cleary, and precisely. The entrance revealed itself and Shaun walked in. He turned at the door started closing. "Thank you." He said. Joy just smiled as the door shut completely.

Joy walked slowly back to Ravenclaw tower. Thinking over all that had happened that day. She had gotten her boyfriend back. She had made a new friend. She had learned how cruel students can be to a fellow house mate. Not all good things, but all in all, her day had been good.

She stood at the top of the spiral staircase of Ravenclaw tower, waiting for the brass eagle knocker to speak. The knocker opened its beak and began its riddle. "Find the four digit number in which the first digit is one fourth of the last digit the second digit is six times the first digit and the third digit is the second digit plus three." Joy groaned. She had never _really_ been good at math. "1694." A voice spoke up behind her. Joy jumped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The voice said again. Joy turned slowly to a tall boy who was standing much to close for her comfort. She fell backwards onto the floor as the door swung inward to the common room. The boy held out his hand to help her up, but she refused. "I can do it myself." She muttered as she dusted herself off. "Of course you can. Ay second year who's already a _beater_ can pick herself up off the ground. But right now you don't exactly look the part of a quidditch player." He gave a small half-smile as he rested his arms on the back of one of the couches. Joy glared at this strange boy. "Who are you?" She asked. He straightened up and looked her square in the eye. "I am Jon Smith, and you are the whiny little first year girl who took my spot on the team. _I_ was supposed to play beater. But then _you_ just _had_ to meet Jude's favorite player, Bennett. You just _had_ to be better than me. I'm going to make that change this year. I'm going to convince Bruce that he should hold try outs, look for new meat as it were. And I'm going to upstage you, and get you off the team." He said. Joy smirked. "Well, Jon, you just made a big mistake." She said. "And that would be?" Jon asked, clearly not believing her. "You just told me your _whole_ plan." She walked past him, up the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

Oh, Joy and your many enemies.


	13. A Prank Or Is It?

James sat on the edge of his bed as the rest of his house slept. He felt like such a coward. He had just fled the scene on the train when Bennett had said 'my girl.' He had slipped out of his loosened grasp and ran away. He was such an idiot. He fell back on his bed and felt his head hit the headboard. He gritted his teeth. Rubbing the back of his head he slipped under his covers and fell into and out of sleep the rest of the night.

The next morning Lance dragged James out of his bed by his foot. As he fell off the bed his head hit the foot board in the same spot it had hit the head board the night before. "Ow…" He said. "Get dressed. First day of school." Lance said with very little enthusiasm.

James pulled on his uniform and followed the boys out of the common room. He sat at the Gryffindor table and picked at his oatmeal. He looked up as Joy walked in and smiled. She looked pretty in uniform. Lance saw her, too.

He elbowed James in the side. "Pssst!" He whispered. "What?" James asked, rubbing his side. "Got an awesome idea to embarrass Bedhead over there." He pointed at Joy. _She doesn't have bedhead._ He thought to himself. He thought her messy curls were amazing. But he didn't want Lance to know that. "What?" He asked. "Just wait. I've got it planned to happen in potions." He snickered. James shrugged. He hoped it wasn't too bad.

Joy gathered her things and headed to her first class, potions. She set her things down on the table and sat down. She waved Melody over as she walked in. Melody smiled and waved back, making her way to the table. "Eh-hem." Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, and the room got quiet. "Now, class, today we will be making a beautification potion. Which makes the taker of the potion appear more beautiful than they are. We will brew it today in class, and tomorrow I will pair you off into groups of boys and girls to test potions." He waved his wand and a list of ingredients appeared on the board. Both girls got up to gather supplies. Joy looked at her list.

_Butterscotch_

_Cinnamon_

_1 Fairy Wing_

_1 teaspoon of Honey_

_1 peppermint leaf_

_Unicorn Blood_

She picked up the last ingredient, the unicorn blood, and made her way back to her cauldron. She poured in the first ingredient and started brewing.

Shortly after, as she was adding the last ingredient, her cauldron started to bubble. "What the-?" It started to bubble up over the edge. "Scourgify." She said, hoping it would clean the mess, but it didn't. The cauldron boiled over again. Then, suddenly, the potion exploded all over her, covering her from head to toe. She stood, horrified, as students began snickering. The snickering soon became full on laughter. She felt tears start to slip out of the corners of her eyes. "Miss Lovegood, please escort Miss Zabini to the lavatory, and help her clean herself up." Slughorn said. Melody nodded, and took Joy's hand.

Joy scrubbed at her face. "I am so embarrassed." She said from behind a rag. She brought her head up to look in the mirror and gasped. Staring back at her was not the Joy Zabini she knew. Some of the potion must have gotten down her throat. She was _beautiful_. All of her acne was gone. Her hair no longer looked like it was tangled and knotted, but fell in looser, tamer curls. Ad her grey eyes shined like stars. "Wow…" Melody said. "You must have swallowed some of that potion…" Joy nodded. She still stood, staring at her reflection when a large group of girls her age walked in.

Melody pulled her elbow. "Come on, next period." She said.


	14. Reaction

James still felt bad for what had happened to Joy at potions at dinner-time. Lance had been laughing his head off when she had left, but he had stayed quiet.

He twirled his spoon in his fingers before placing it in his mouth. He nearly gagged on it as he saw the girl walk in. It was _Joy_. And she was _gorgeous_. She had always looked amazing to him, but now she was just stunning. Looked like Lance's _brilliant_ plan backfired.

Bennett was laughing with his teammates when a hush fell over the Great Hall. "Guys?" He said to the quiet group of usually rowdy boys. One of them pointed to the entrance to the hall. Bennett turned and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There stood Joy. Looking even more beautiful than ever. She walked over and sat down next to him. She gave a girly giggle and closed his apparently gaping mouth. Quickly, he regained his composure. "Wow. You look amazing, Joy. What did you do?" He said. She smiled."It was just a little potions accident."

Lance huffed. "Well, _that _backfired." He said. James looked at his friend. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to prank her." He said. Lance glared at James. "Something's gotten into you, James. You haven't been yourself in months. I mean you're always getting at me when I make remarks about Zabini. It's as if you like her or something." James's eyes widened. "I don't!" He said a bit too quickly. Lance laughed. "Did you really believe that, J? I was just joking." He continued to laugh. Slowly James began to laugh with him. "Right…" "But, seriously, you gotta stop defending her." He said. James nodded, that wasn't going to happen.


	15. Retryouts

Joy walked onto the Quidditch field, proudly. She wasn't worried about losing her spot as beater. John obviously hadn't seen her play. John stood just outside and pulled one of her curls. "Good luck, Zabini. You're gonna need it." He smirked. She pulled out of his grasp. "I don't need luck. You know why? Because I will beat you like a bludger." She glared at him. She heard John chuckling as she walked away.

Joy watched as John took his turn. He was ok. That was it, ok. He wasn't fantastic, or superbly talented, he was just ok. He missed a few bludgers, which came hurtling at the stands where everyone was sitting, but Joy promptly smacked them away. She strutted onto the field once he was done and mounted her broom. She flew into the air and waited for the first bludger to fly. It came straight at her face. She quickly brought up her bat and hit it hard. The ball flew away, and the bat broke in two with a resounding crack. A loud cheer came from the stands. Bruce laughed. "Well, looks like we're keeping our beater." He shouted. Joy smiled. Luck Shmuck. She was always a good player.

She passed John on her way out with the team. He glared at her as she passed.


	16. Christmas Time In The Castle

Joy woke up one morning, excited, it was Christmas break in the castle, and she had convinced her mother to let her stay here. Just a few days until Christmas and she could open that pile of presents she had spied with her name on it. She hurried and changed into a pair of jeans and a blush colored sweater. She walked into the common room where Bennett was sitting in front of the fire. Joy crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who." She said, giggling slightly. "Hmm." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her over the top of the chair into his lap. "Melody Lovegood?" He asked, even though he could she her perfectly clearly. Joy laughed. "You wish!" She joked.

She snuggled up in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "You ready for Christmas?" He asked her. She nodded. They sat like that for several minutes until the few others that stayed behind started to wake up. Joy stretched as she stood up. She picked up her passing cat and scratched her in her favorite spot, behind the ears. "Merry almost Christmas, Jinx." She said to the black fur ball. The cat purred.

Joy woke up from a sleepless slumber. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, waking every few hours to see it was only midnight, 2 a.m., but finally it was a reasonable hour. It was six in the morning. She pulled on her robe and slippers and crept down to the common room. She was the first one awake. She sat down on a couch in front of the fire and waited for the others to wake up. She sat for an hour before anyone else came down. She looked up as a sound came from the staircase to the boys' dorm. A tall seventh year came down the spiral stairs. He didn't notice Joy, and immediately went to the tree. He picked through the pile until he found what must have been his present, because he picked it up and started to unwrap it. Soon after the rest of the house made its way downstairs. Bennett came over and sat down next to Joy, putting a present in her lap. She smiled and carefully unwrapped it. It was a picture frame with a moving picture of them. She had no idea how this shot was taken though, because it was of her attacking him with a hug, which she had only ever done once. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it." She said with a smile.

After a while, all the presents had been opened. Suddenly, Melody's voice rung out of the relaxed silence. "Wait! There's another present." She said. She looked at the tag. "It's for Joy… From a 'secret admirer.'" An ooh sounded through the common room. "Looks like someone has their eye on your girl, Ben. Gonna do anything about it?" Bruce joked. Bennett laughed. "I'll let it go. He's too afraid to even put his name on it." He said. Joy looked at the box. It was simple, wrapped in blue paper with a bronze colored ribbon, house colors, they were either a Ravenclaw, or really paid attention to her. She pulled on the ribbon and undid it. She took the lid off of the box and gasped. She pulled out the gift. It was a beautiful hooded cloak. It was made of a velvety soft blue material and a silver clasp at the neck. She put it on and pulled the hood over her head. "Looks like secret admirer's a big spender." Shay said. "Yeah." Joy said, in awe of the luxurious gift. Bennett eyed it disdainfully. "It's nice…" He said. _Now_ he disliked this admirer. Whoever he was.

* * *

Can you guess who the admirer is? I bet you can.


	17. Back From Break

Christmas break was over, and school was back in session. James got off of the train in a new sweater his grandmother, Molly, had made him. It was Gryffindor red with a gold 'J' on it. It was the same, cheesy present she gave to everyone, every year, but he thanked her for it anyways and promised his mother he would wear it until he got to Hogwarts and could shove it into the crevices of his trunk.

He followed closely behind Lance as they made their way back to their home away from home. He passed by Joy, who was wearing his gift. He smiled to himself. His mother had no idea why he would want such an expensive gift for anybody, but nothing would have been better for her.

In his dorm, James pulled the sweater over his head and immediately proceeded to stuff it in his trunk, underneath all of his other crap. Lance laughed. "Nice sweater, J." James rolled his eyes. "Hey, you see that cloak Zabini was wearing?" He asked. James nodded. "I wonder who got it for her. Someone said it was a 'secret admirer.'" He scoffed. James just nodded again. Lance turned to face him. "You're being awfully quiet, J." He said. James shrugged. "Don't have much to say, I guess…" He replied.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Any attempt to make it longer just fell apart completely! Curse you writer's block! Ay suggestions or requests for the next chapter are greatly apreciated. As long as they aren't about James and Joy getting together. That's not happening... yet...

Love you all,

TeagieDog :D


	18. Sabotage Part 1

Bennett was walking down a corridor when he heard the familiar sound of his girlfriend, Joy, giggle. Curious as to what she was giggling at, he peered around the corner. Standing in front of a Slytherin, who looked to be a fourth year, was Joy. She smiled while striking a flirtatious pose. "Hi, Joy." The boy said shyly. "I don't remember telling you my name." She said, puncuating it with another girly giggle. The boy laughed, too, a little nervous. Joy detected his nervousness. "Oh, Travis, I'm kidding. You're so _cute_ when you're nervous." She said. If Bennett hadn't been sure before, he was now positive that Joy was flirting with this boy, Travis as he had been identified as.-

* * *

This chapter isn't over. Just a break in it to cause some suspense. I'll post the second half of this chapter in a few days. Mwa ha ha.


	19. Sabotage Part 2

-James and Lance watched as Bennett fled from his flirting girlfriend. Then to Joy who was now shaking her head, as if to clear it. She looked as if she had zoned out for the past few minutes. The Slytherin, Travis, continued to flirt with her, a little more confident now, but Joy shoved him away with a digusted look and walked away.

"That potion worked great, huh, J?" Lance asked. James nodded stiffly. He wished they hadn't done this. This was one prank too far. He wished he had stopped what Lance had put in motion a few hours before.

_Lance placed a few galleons in the Ravenclaw's hand, and a vile of liquid in his other. "So all I have to do is pour this in Joy's drink?" The boy asked. Lance nodded. He and James watched as he soundlessly emptied the bottle into Joy's goblet, and her take a sip. An evil grin spread across Lance's face. "And now, we wait."_

* * *

I know, I said I would post this in few days... But this is one day... I couldn't wait, I'm an impatient person... So here we go. Lance was behind all of this.


	20. Forgiven

_"What does this option do again?" James asked Lance as they watched Joy. "It makes it so whenever Zabini's boyfriend is around she loses her volition, and unknowingly starts flirting with the nearest guy. Shame it only has a one time effect." He sighed._

* * *

Joy walked up to Bruce. "Bruce, have you seen Bennett? I haven't seen him all day." She asked. Bruce nodded. "He came by earlier saying he couldn't come to practice." Joy thanked him and continued her search for her boyfriend. She got to Ravenclaw tower and waited for the riddle. The brass knocker began to speak. "Loved one forgotten, promise begotten, lies are not the truth." It said. Joy thought about it. "What is betrayal." She answered. The door swung open and she walked in. Bennett sat on the couch in front of the fire, facing away from her. She smiled and walked towards him, but one of the older girls stopped her. "You might not want to do that. He's been in kind of a funk since he got here." She said. Joy ignored her and went to Bennett. "Hi." She said quietly. He didn't turn to face her. "Bennett?" She said, resting her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away. "Go away, Zabini." This sudden change in demeanor startled Joy. "Zabini? When have I ever been Zabini to you?" She asked, hurt. "Ever since your little flirting incident this morning." He said coldly. "Flirting? Bennett, I would never do that to you-" But she was cut off. "Oh, yeah? Then what was it I saw you doing with that Slytherin, Travis, was his name?" He lashed out. Joy was scared. She had never seen Bennett so angry. "Bennett, you know the only Slytherin I talk to is Shaun." She said, starting to cry. "Why should I believe you?" He asked before storming out of the tower.

Bennett walked out into the January chill to cool down his temper. He wanted to believe Joy, but he also believed his eyes. He collapsed onto a bench and placed his head in his palms. Then he heard voices. Familiar ones. It was Potter and Avery. "I think this was the best prank on Zabini yet." Avery said. "Arnold thinks she's a lying little skank. And she thinks he's lost his mind." He laughed. "Yeah..." Potter replied sounding a little unsure. Bennett quickly made the connection and shot around the corner, grabbing Lance by the throat. "You're the reason I saw Joy flirting with that Slytherin." It wasn't a question. He felt his hand clench further around the boy's neck, wanting to suffocate him. James began pounding on Bennett's back. "Let go of him!" He yelled. He did, letting Lance slump to the ground, gasping for air. Bennett turned and punched James square in the jaw. James recoiled, holding his bleeding mouth. Angrier than ever, Bennett walked away in search of Joy.

He found her sitting by the lake, knees to her chest, face buried in her knees, crying. He knelt down beside her, wrapped his arms around her, rested his head atop hers, and whispered, "I'm sorry," into her hair. Her position didn't change, but she stopped crying and leaned against Bennett's chest. They stayed that way for an hour, before people came looking for them.


	21. That! That!

"That! That!" Lance said, looking for a good insult for Bennett as he walked away. He sat up, rubbing his sore neck. James sat a few feet away trying to staunch his bleeding lip. "We kind of deserved it..." James said. "Maybe we shouldn't have done that to Joy." Lance turned towards him. "When have you ever cared about what we do to Zabini, J? And when did she become _Joy_?" He asked. "I just think we've been too cruel to her..." He said. "James, there is something wrong with you." Lance said, standing up. "If you decide to be yourself again, let me know." He started to walk away. "Wait!" James said. "I'm sorry. I haven't _felt_ like myself recently." Lance rolled his eyes and held out his hand. James grasped it and pulled him to his feet. "I'll never get you." He sighed. "Niether will I." James whispered to himself.

* * *

Poor James and all his drama.


	22. Author's Note: Reviews and Chapters

Just a little request from your loving author. I find that on days that I upload multiple chapters, I get a generic review on the most recent chapter saying something along the lines of 'I really liked the new chapters.' Don't get me wrong, I love getting reviews and such, but I just want to ask that you try to review after each individual chapter if you have helpful criticism or just want to say how the chapter made you feel. As an author I like hearing how my readers are affected by my writing.

Love,

TeagieDog


	23. Busted

James sat at the desk in his dorm room, alone. He picked up a quill and some parchment so he could write.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I have something I want to talk to you about. It's about this girl I like, but I don't know what to do. I'm afraid of what will happen if Lance and my family find out who it is. I can't tell you now, for risk of someone besides you reading this letter. Please help, you've always been like an older brother to me._

From,

James

He folded his letter up and stuck it in an envelope and made his way to the owlery. He turned the corner, but quickly hid behind it again. Bennett was talking to McGonagall. "Mr. Arnold," McGonagall's voice floated to his ears, "you attempted to strangle a student. I do not care what pretenses it was under, I have to suspend you." She said. "But, Professor McGonagall, I have a big quidditch game coming up. I need to be here, the team needs me." He said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Arnold, rules are rules, your team will just have to cope without you. An owl will be sent to your mother, so that she is aware of your punishment." Bennett hung his head as McGonagall walked off.

* * *

"What!?" Bruce exclaimed at quidditch practice that night. "Ben, you just can't be suspended. You're our best chaser! We need you!" He screamed. Joy was silent. Bennett had come to tell the whole team he was suspended. Because he had tried to strangle Lance Avery. She had never thought Bennett capable of something so horrible. It scared her. Bennett walked over and gave her a quick hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked away, in the direction of the train station.

* * *

Joy ran to her dorm and threw herself onto her bed. She stuck her face in her pillow. How could Bennett ever have tried that? She had always thought of him as perfect, not flawed. But she was foolish. Everyone has flaws. Hers was her vulnerability, and gulible mind. She didn't want to believe he had tried to kill Lance. She just wanted her Bennett, before he went on a crazy boyfriend rage. She wanted the perfect, unflawed one. She cursed her stupidness for ever thinking there was one.


	24. Author's Note: JamesJoy Situation

Yes. Another Author's note. This is about the James/Joy debacle. I am starting to get irritated that after every chapter I have people saying 'will they be getting together?' or things of that sort. That is a long time from now, they won't even start getting close until the END of her fourth year. I have a very important event that needs to happen, so please, so I don't go insane, quit asking for them to get together.

Love,

TeagieDog


	25. Author's Note: Updating

Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently. Between writers block and the recent flu I contracted, I haven't been able to do much writing. I'll try to upload a new chapter soon, but I can't promise anything. Just be patient with me, please.

Love,

TeagieDog


	26. Author's Note: Hiatus

Ok, so I'm having really bad writer's block on this story right now. I know scenes and stuff I want to happen in the FUTURE, but I need other stuff to happen first, and just can't get it out. So, I regret to inform you that I am taking a hiatus from Bennett's My Love and going to write some other stuff for probably a month, at least. And before you get upset, No, I am not abandoning the story, or leaving it hanging. This is just a temporary setback. I hope you understand.

Love,

TeagieDog


	27. Quidditch Game

Joy picked up her broom and followed behind Bruce onto the quidditch field for their game against Gryffindor. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the game started. Joy flew into the air, her bat prepped and ready for any oncoming bludger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one headed towards Ethan, their team seeker. Quickly she was in front of him, hitting it away. "And 20 points for Gryffindor!" She heard the announcer shout.

After an hour and a half of play, Joy's team _finally_ caught the snitch, but that only made their score 150 points, against Gryffindor's 190. "Gryffindor WINS!" The announcer, a Gryffindor, cheered. Joy's entire team groaned. They all landed and hung their heads as they went to change.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I still have a little bit of writer's block, but I thought that you've waited, patiently, long enough. But that doesn't mean I'll be updating as frequently as I did before. Updates will probably happen on the weekend. Every other weekend at the latest.


	28. Bennett's Back

Joy sat in front of the fireplace in Ravenclaw Tower, with a terrible migraine pulsating against the inside of her skull. All her team mates had been sulking for the past two days about their loss. She and Bruce were the only people on the team that had their heads on right.

Melody came down from the girls' dorm to get Joy. "It's time for dinner." She said.

"Good." Joy said, standing up. "Anything to get away from these whiners." They went to the great hall.

The feast started and Joy tried to focus on her plate, not the people around her. She looked up when she heard the Headmistress's voice drift through the hall.

"My students," She began, "the month of February is upon us, bringing the holiday of Valentine's Day closer. You have all been working so hard this year, so the staff and I have decided to hold a ball on that evening for all years."

Voices broke out around the hall. Everyone was excited. Happy couples. Guys already asking girls. Joy sighed. She would be alone there. Bennett's suspension ended the week _after_ Valentine's Day.

"Isn't this so exciting?" Melody asked, Smiling. "Yeah…" Joy said, half-heartedly. "You are going, right?" Melody asked. "Of course." Joy said. "Good. You kind of sounded like you weren't. We'll have so much fun. We can hang out together." Melody smiled again. "But what if you and Bea get dates?" Joy asked. "So?" Melody said. "That doesn't mean we can't spend time together, besides, you know we probably won't anyways."

Joy and Beatrice sat in the courtyard, about three days before the Valentine's Day ball, Joy levitating a feather around, and Bea reading a book. Shawn approached slowly. "H-hi, Beatrith." He said, quietly. Bea looked up from her book. "Yes?" She asked. "I… I wath jutht wondering if… if you would g-go to the Valentine'th ball with me." He stammered, blushing deep red. Bea smiled sweetly. "Of course, Shawn." She said. He smiled in relief. "O-ok." He said, walking off. Bea smiled to herself as she went back to running her fingers over the pages of her book. "You liiiike him." Joy teased. "Maybe…" Bea said lightly.

Joy walked down the stairs from her dorm to the common room. Melody and her date, a third year Ravenclaw, were waiting. She gasped when she saw Joy. She was wearing a blush colored dress that ended at her calves in the back and her knees in the front. She had a sheer pink shawl around her shoulders and a silver headband holding back her curls. "You look amazing!" Melody said. Joy smiled. "Thanks…" She said. They met Bea and Shawn outside of the Great Hall, and walked in.

The hall had been cleared of the house tables, a few small ones around the outskirts of the room. The small group made their way to a table and sat down. For about ten minutes they all talked, but eventually the two couples made their ways to the dance floor leaving Joy alone. She sat, watching people dance and laugh. She sighed.

After a half an hour, Joy was tired of being alone and stood up to leave, when she felt a hand gently tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and there stood Bennett! Dressed in dress robes, smiling. Joy threw her arms around his neck. "Bennett!" She exclaimed. "You're back!" He laughed. "Yeah. McGonagall let me back early." He said. "Oh, it's so good to see you." She said. "You, too. Now, shall we dance?" Bennett asked.


	29. Author's Note: I'm a Horrible Author

Ugh. So sorry about not updating! I've been procrastinating on this story for too long.

So, the story left off with Ben and Joy going to dance during the Valentine's dance. What do you guys want to happen next? I might use something if the idea is good enough. Just nothing about Joy and James getting together.


	30. Authors Note: You Must Hate Me

You guys must hate the living crap out of me...

I'm really sorry for not updating, at all... I just, honestly, have no motivation for this story. I know what I want to happen in the future, I just don't know what to do to get there. I don't want to just quit the story, because I know that would upset you guys, but I can only think of one other thing to be able to continue the story and get to where I know what's going to happen... and it's a big time jump... not just a little one, big. I mean jumping from here in her second year to her fourth... Of course, I'll fill in all the in between stuff, and basically summarize the situation between the characters, as not to leave you guessing, but it's the best I can do to still be able to write and enjoy it...


End file.
